A Clato Story
by xXcrazedshopperXx
Summary: The story of Cato and Clove's romance
1. Chapter 1

A Clato Story

Chapter 1: recovery (Clove's POV)

I opened my eyes. Everyone of the nurses and doctors are crowding around me. I'm at a hospital. I survived the Hunger Games. The last thing I remembered is getting hit by a rock. As everyone is shocked that I regained my memory, I asked the first thing on my mind, "where's Cato?". "He's recovering", said one of the nurses. "Is he okay? What happened to him?", I asked curiously. Ignoring me, they just randomly looked at each other and left the room. Now I am all by myself, oh great I thought. Just as I laid back and think about my love, Cato, someone knocked on the door. No clue on who it is, I quickly pull myself together and said, "come in". The door then opened slowly and walking in is President Snow. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you" I said scarily as I have no clue on why he is here. "Don't be, I'm just here to explain", explained President Snow. I then build up the courage to ask what happened. "If there is one winner, than why am I alive? What happened to Cato? Who won the Hunger Games?", I asked very curiously. "Calm down and let me explain", said President Snow, "First and most shocking of all is I rescue everyone in the games that I think are naturally talented". Shocked, I listened more carefully, he then said, "I have an offer for you, I will let you go back to your family only if you either agree to be one of my spies or a Hunger Games creator". "I'll think about it", I replied proud that I was rescued and now offer this deal. President Snow then peaked at his watch and told me that he had to go and he will be back at eight for my final decision. He then got up and left me all alone once again. Cato once again popped up on my mind. Cato, my everything and partner since we were five. I suddenly got up instantly and changed to a regular outfit. He got to be alive but where is he? I wondered as I walked out the door and screamed for Cato.


	2. Chapter 2

Clato story: Chapter 2 (Clove POV)

I heard someone running toward me. Someone heard me but the hallway is empty. How can this be? I turned back around and bumped right into Cato. "Cato!" I screamed excitedly, "I miss you so much!" We then hugged for a nice long 5 second then slowly let go. "You're alive! Saved by snow? Asked Cato. I replied "Yeah, I'm going to choose spy, you?" "Spy buddies! anyways I need to ask you an important question tomorrow", said Cato. I got curious and asked him what it is. He told me it's going to be a surprise and I am going to find out what it is tomorrow. As I told him I'm glad he's alive, I stared at his dreamy blue eyes. A bell suddenly rang and Cato went all panic mode. Confused, I looked at him like he's crazy. "It's lunch time, I have to go", explained Cato. He then sprint down the hall to his hospital room and disappeared out of my sight. I then heard noises of carts coming toward me. Freaked, I rushed back to my hospital room. I went straight to the bed and chill there while watching TV. Special reports of the victory tour was on every single channel. That bitchy district 12 girl and lover boy won. Fuck them. It should fucking be me and Cato! Cato and I are the real stars crossed lovers! How long have they known each other? Not as long as Cato and I. We been best buds since we were 5 and started dating in 5th grade. The door suddenly opened and the nurse looked shocked seeing me flipping out about that Bitch Katniss and her lover boy Peeta. "Calm down!" she said, "Calm down and have some soup and cookies". "My name is Patricia, your personal nurse and servant here at the hospital", introduced the nurse. "When can I go home?" I asked her. "When you are fully healed" replied the nurse as she served me my soup and cookies with my face on it. Going down my record files and recording down my lunch, the nurse came across an interesting page. She stared at it wide eyed for a good five minute. I couldn't help it anymore so I asked her what it was. She hesitated trying to tell me then changed her mind and told me I must have had some fun in the arena. She then suddenly took the file and rushed out of the room. When I finished lunch, I climbed back on the comfy bed and lay there pondering about what she meant. Thanks to Thresh, I now have bad memory. I hope he realized it wasn't me who killed Rue. I kind of like that little girl. She reminded me of myself when I was little. I did not fucking killed Rue. Marvel did it. I then heard some talking in the hall way right by my room. I then quietly snuck to ears drop on them. It was a convo between Cato and a group of nurses. After listening to a bunch of shit I don't care about, I finally heard something know worthy! Cato is leaving the hospital today! He is fully healed! Then Patricia joined them showing them the file. "Oh my god!" said Cato. Cato happily surprised, that doesn't happen very often. It must be something very important to him. He then asked if I know the news yet. The nurse replied no and told him he should tell me. "I am along with my surprise for her", he said. Oh my God Cato must have an important thing to tell me I thought. What are they talking about? I pondered on and on for what it could be yet still no clue. Tired, I climbed into bed. Just as I did, the door suddenly opened. It was President Snow. It must be eight o'clock. I looked at the clock and it is eight. "What's your decision?" asked President Snow in a unfriendly way. "spy", I said equally as rude as him. He then went on and on about the spy option. Then I have to sign a contact and after that he told me after I recover I will have to start my job. His phone suddenly went off. WORST RINGTONE EVER! It was Friday by Rebecca Black. He then picked up the phone and left the room. Five minute later, someone knocked on the door. "it's Cato, Can I come in?" asked Cato. "Of course you may", I said with a huge smile on my face. Cato. I love that sexy bitchy beast. He went in and kissed me. Now I remember what the nurse meant by having fun in the arena.


End file.
